Foundations for mattresses are typically constructed of a frame and a box spring, with the mattress placed on top of the foundation. The foundation provides a support that lifts the mattress off the frame of the bed and positions the mattress relative to the frame at the desired height. The height of the sleep surface above the floor is determined by the combined height of the frame, box spring, and mattress and is typically not adjustable.
Consumers often pay little attention to the height of the foundation they buy and are frequently disappointed when they find out that the foundation is either too high or too low to provide a comfortable height of the sleep surface.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a mattress foundation with a height above the floor that can be easily adjusted by the consumer over at least a limited range.